


let's make crazy science

by sarahshelena



Series: when we have wings {an OB AU} [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Wing Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just smut</p><p>you're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. seduction

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't entirely a standalone fic, it's part of a series and I suggest you read part 1, at least the chapters on Cosima and Delphine otherwise it'll be a bit redundant if you don't know what their wings look like. 
> 
> EDIT MARCH 2016: deleted first two chapters and left the smut in. consider this a two chapter smut fest
> 
> ....smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cover this scene from the beginning even though it's so cute, as I've stated in my note on the first chapter I just don't have the time and I'm so sorry because I'd love to. Also sorry for how they seem to just jump right into it. I hope no one's disappointed.
> 
> p.s. I know next to no French and so I apologise in advance for any improper grammar, spelling etc. I didn't use google translate I did look harder than that but sorry anyway

Delphine looked like a goddess with the sunlight streaming in through the window, bathing her in golden light that filtered through the feathers of her wings. Her hand stroked Cosima's cheek, so gently. She stepped closer, a foot taller in her heels, leant down and kissed Cosima, lips so soft, hands searching.

The kiss soon became deeper, Delphine's tongue slipped past her lips, Cosima's robe slid off, shoes were kicked away, and Delphine was soon sitting on the bed, Cosima's tongue delving into her mouth, fingers tracing her neck and sliding over her shoulders. Unintentionally, Cosima's hand met warm feathers.

The moment her fingers touched Delphine's wings, they both gasped, and Delphine's wings shuddered in response, her primaries rattling together at the erotic sensation. Cosima, pulling back, her eyes on Delphine, continued, unsure fingers tracing down the creamy gold feathers.

Delphine moaned, “That feels...”

Cosima swept both hands down the other woman's wings, and Delphine gasped out, “ _Ma chère..._ " Cosima opened her eyes, pulled back and saw tears spilling from the other woman's eyes, her lips trembling as they shaped the words, “ _Mon cœur..._ "

Cosima leant forward and licked away a tear that had dripped onto her bottom lip, then took Delphine's lip into her mouth slowly, sucking on it until Delphine moaned into her mouth, “ _J'ai envie de toi._ ”

Cosima's fingers stroked her back and pulled her gauzy white singlet up over her head, fighting back a moan when Delphine's ivory lace bra was revealed. Cosima reached around to the clasp, stroking Delphine's back, hesitating. “Can I...?"

“Oui.” Delphine urged her, arching her back and spreading her wings as Cosima unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms. Delphine's wings relaxed, sinking back to lay flat against her skin. Cosima cupped her cheek and kissed her softly before bending her head and pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to her pale breasts, hands stroking over Delphine's hips. Gentle hands combed through her hair, dark dreadlocks running through shaking fingers.

Delphine sighed, “ _Qui se sent bien, Cosima._ ”

Then Cosima took one of her soft pink nipples into her mouth, and Delphine cried out, wings flapping fiercely, stirring up her curly hair and Cosima's wings roused, red, green and aquamarine, poised like a bird about to take flight, her tongue swirling around the quickly reddening nipple, teeth sliding wetly across Delphine's silken skin. Her fingers teased Delphine's other breast until she leant over and took the other nipple into her mouth, sucking softly until it was as red and swollen as the first.

Now Delphine was gasping, moaning softly and whispering in inaudible French, pressing her thighs together painfully, begging, “ _Prends-moi_ , Cosima. Take me.”

Cosima grinned sexily, her eyeteeth glinting as she released Delphine's wet and now red nipple from her mouth.

"Your wish is my command.”

Her hand slid under Delphine's skirt and between her legs, pressing firmly between her thighs, eliciting a gasp. Pressing soft kisses to Delphine's breasts, Cosima began to tease at the edge of her underwear, running her fingertips lightly over sensitive skin. Feeling hands tugging lightly at her hair, she glanced up to see Delphine almost weeping with desire, panting, “Please, Cosima, please...”

Cosima's fingers inched beneath the fabric, feeling soft, short hairs tickle against her palm, until her fingers made contact with slick, silken flesh, and Delphine sighed. Cosima's fingers moved up and down, teasing, exploring, "Do you like that?" Cosima bit her lip in anticipation of the answer.

"So much." Delphine moaned.

Cosima pushed her gently back to lie on the bed, head on the pillows, admiring Delphine's wings spread out beneath her, the cream and caramel feathers glowing in the sun-lit room. Delphine's hands reached out, stroking her hair the moment she knelt between her legs and leant down. Cosima's hands began stroking her thighs, but they stilled.

"Are you sure about this?" Cosima glanced up at Delphine, who smiled at her.

" _Oui, ma cherie._ "

Cosima grinned, closing her eyes for a moment in bliss. Then she unbuttoned the skirt Delphine wore, thankful it had buttons all the way down it - and had to bite back a moan at Delphine's simple lilac underwear, feeling her trembling under the hand she still had on her thigh. She placed a kiss over the cotton and Delphine's hips jerked suddenly at the contact.

" _Merde..._ " she gasped, reaching up and grasping the pillow behind her head, worrying the fabric as Cosima placed open mouthed kisses on her thighs, ghosting over her underwear, fingers stroking her through the material.

" _Dieu_ , take them off!" Delphine moaned.

"Mmm, impatient, aren't we?" Cosima purred, sitting up in her bra and underwear, pulling the lilac panties down Delphine's legs and letting them fall to the floor. She crawled back up the bed on hands and knees to kiss her, her tongue flicking softly against Delphine's and whispered against her lips, "You won't be needing those for a while." Delphine chuckled, and Cosima pulled away, moving down her body, placing kisses and even nibbling here and there, making Delphine giggle unexpectedly.

She settled on her elbows between Delphine's legs, slid her hands under her thighs and leant in, breathing warm air over her cunt. Hearing her moan, Cosima leaned in and kissed her there, and Delphine sighed, pleading aloud, mostly in French. Moisture clinging to her lips, Cosima licked it away, holding back a moan at the taste of her. Tracing with her tongue, she teased a path from Delphine's soaking cunt to her clit, circling it once, twice, dipping back into her dripping wetness then teasing Delphine's clit with the silky underside of her tongue, feeling her quiver as she stroked her thighs.

If she'd looked up she'd've seen Delphine with her head thrown back and her palms pressed to her eyes, panting deliciously as Cosima's lips and tongue teased her, moaning under her breath. Her hips rose a little off the bed, and Cosima gently pulled her back down. Feeling the minute twitches and hearing Delphine's voice steadily rising in pitch as she panted, Cosima very slowly and gently slid two fingers into her, and although Delphine twitched and moaned in delight, she didn't come quite yet.

Cosima grinned into Delphine's soaking cunt. A challenge. She began to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Delphine, feeling her twitch every time. She was close. Cosima circled Delphine's clit with her tongue, alternating between slow little circles and lapping strokes, picking up more wetness on her tongue each time, feeling so warm between the thighs she could hardly bear it.

She circled Delphine's clit faster, slowly slid another finger into her, and in the same second, curled her fingers sharply, as if she was making a fist, again and again, flicked her tongue against Delphine's clit and heard her scream as she came. In great, shuddering spasms, her wings flapping like they belonged to a dying bird, hips rising off the bed like a being possessed, she cried out, sobbing Cosima's name, hands knotted in her own hair, panting, Delphine sank back onto the bed, tears sparkling in her eyes. Speaking softly, her voice breathy and deep, Delphine smiled, " _Laisse-moi tranquille._ "

Cosima's fingers slipped from Delphine, slick with sex. Wanting to suck the taste of Delphine from them, but not wanting to gross her out, she wiped her fingers on her own thigh as she sat up.

"Cosima. Come here."

Cosima crept up Delphine's body, placing a kiss on her chest that was beaded with sweat and still rose and fell rapidly as Delphine breathed quickly, still coming down from her orgasm. She lowered her head, capturing Cosima's lips in a kiss, not minding the wetness that still lingered there, her tongue sliding against Cosima's, dipping in and out of her mouth, arms wrapping her up, tentative fingers brushing against the skin of her back, massaging, until her hands came into contact with the beginning of Cosima's wings.

Both of them suddenly went still. Neither of them expected Cosima to burst into tears, and shock registered on Delphine's face before she sat up and swept her into a tight hug, Cosima nestling against Delphine's neck, soothing hands stroking her back, her wings, every touch sending a shiver down Cosima's back. Creamy golden wings brushed against her hair, stroked her cheek. A single feather as long as her forearm caught a tear. Soft as down, these wings enfolded Cosima in Delphine's warm embrace, loving arms around her, lips sweet against hers.

Cosima felt suddenly shy as she unfolded her own wings, wrapping them around her lover.


	2. come apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for how long I've taken to update this. Most of that was me having no idea how to continue it and the rest was me not being happy with what I had written. 
> 
> But here it is, hope it doesn't suck too much (figuratively speaking).

A few minutes passed as they both caught their breath, Delphine's hands on Cosima's damp cheeks, wiping the tears away.

Cosima sniffed, drawing her wings away from Delphine, who shivering delicately as the unfamiliar feathers tickled her skin.

"Sorry. About, you know, that." Cosima tucked her wings behind her and turned away, self-conscious about her unexpected reaction. She'd never felt someone touch her wings before now, not that she could remember after her early childhood, when only your parents would, but rarely.

She could still feel Delphine's hands pressed to her face, but as she pulled away, they slid to her neck.

"You did nothing wrong, _ma chere_. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I cried too."

Cosima snorted, "Yeah, but not quite as spectacularly as I did."

Cosima felt Delphine's hand stroke her cheek and glanced up, "Don't be nervous." Delphine's hazel eyes glowed, and Cosima could see only honesty there, "I can barely breathe for what has just happened."

"Yeah?" Cosima grinned cockily, "Really?"

Delphine looked away, "Yes. No one's... I've never-"

Cosima had noticed Delphine was sometimes inarticulate when nervous or excited, but this was different.

"No one has..." Delphine looked quite abashed.

And then Cosima understood, and blurted out incredulously, "What? No one's ever gone down on you?"

Delphine, looking very self-concious, shook her head.

"In that case, you're welcome." Cosima grinned, nudging Delphine's nose with hers before kissing her quickly, "And it was my pleasure."

"Really?" There was a touch of excitement in Delphine's voice;?she found it arousing.

"Yeah. You taste..." Cosima dropped her voice, "...you taste _amazing,"_ she said admittedly.

"How so?" Delphine's lips turned up at the corners into a curious smile.

Cosima leaned closer and kissed her deeply, tongue dipping into Delphine's mouth, the taste of sex still mixed with her saliva, Cosima holding back until Delphine began licking at her tongue eagerly, both of them trembling.

Cosima pulled back. Delphine, eyes still closed, tongue passing over her lips, murmured, "Oh, my. That's my..."

"Yeah, babe. It's all you." Cosima grinned, and saw a slight flush creeping over Delphine's face, "You're like, honey... and mango nectar combined with the best food you've ever had but, like, can't put a name to. That's how you taste."

Delphine smiled, biting her lip bashfully. Then her face changed suddenly, morphing into shock, "Cosima! I am so sorry, I never thought to do anything for you!"

She seemed to almost fall to pieces immediately over this, and Cosima had to wave her hands to get her to calm down.

"Whoa, dude, this isn't a 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' hookup. I wanted to do that for you and to be honest, I really want to do it again. It's not about keeping score, it's about doing what feels right and what feels good. Don't feel any pressure, Delphine, honestly."

Cosima felt some of her nerves disappear as Delphine smiled touchingly, "Thank you, Cosima, for being considerate, but I... I want to."

Delphine bit her lip again, the plump pink flesh whitening as her teeth scraped along the skin, reddening as she released it, damp from her mouth.

Cosima swallowed, "Well, uh, sweet. But, I, uh... don't want to make you think I'm expecting anything, and I really didn't, like, at all. We can like, save that for next time, if there is a next time, I'm not assuming there would be, I'm just-"

She had never felt this tongue tied before, stammering over nonsensical sentences and surely talking her way out of this. But Delphine only smiled, taking Cosima's gesticulating hands in hers and leaning forward to kiss her.

"Whoah," Cosima murmured against Delphine's lips, "Maybe I should babble more often."

"You should," Delphine breathed, "It's cute."

She raised her hands to Cosima's breasts, tracing the lace trim on her patterned bra teasingly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Cosima's skin, just above the cup of the bra.

"Holy shit," Cosima gasped, feeling warm lips placing moist kisses over her breasts and sure fingers swiftly unhooking her bra at the back. Delphine sat for a moment to take in the sight of Cosima's bare chest, a small silver bar pierced through her right nipple, before bending forward and taking the cool metal and warm flesh into her mouth.

"Fuck _me!_ " Cosima exclaimed, her hands finding their way into Delphine's hair, fingers combing through the thick curls and holding her there gently. Delphine flicked her tongue against Cosima's already stiff nipple, plucking the tiny silver balls with her lips and teeth, making her shudder when she teased the other breast, nibbling delicately. Cosima was almost shaking by the time Delphine pulled away from her dark, swollen nipples and kissed her way down Cosima's belly, making her twitch and giggle and realising she was very ticklish.

Delphine felt tension coiling in the pit of her stomach, anticipation taking over her nerves and she stroked Cosima through her thin underwear with the pad of her thumb, trailing up and down the line of her labia and pressing down over the small bump of her clit, circling softly.

" _Delphine_ ," Cosima whined insistently.

"Yes, Cosima?" she smiled, glancing up at the woman she already adored, feeling her heart swell as it thumped against her ribcage.

"Don't be a cock-tease." Cosima twitched under her.

 _"Desolée,"_ Delphine hooked her fingers through the waistband of Cosima's underwear and pulled them down, feeling her breath instantly come faster. She tugged Cosima's damp underwear down her legs and tossed them away, taking in the view before her.

"You ok down there?"

Delphine glanced up to see Cosima raising herself up on her elbows, "You know, if you're not into this, that's fine."

"Why do you say that?" Delphine blinked in surprise.

"You're looking at my pussy like it's gonna bite you." Cosima laughed, but Delphine could see how nervous she was.

" _Non_ , Cosima, I am only looking before I touch you," Delphine found herself saying, "Now lie back, and I will do my best."

"I'm sure your best is pretty damn goo- _mother of fuck!"_

Delphine had parted the pillowy flesh of her labia and pressed her open mouth down over Cosima's cunt, flattening her tongue against the dusky syrup that streamed from her, sticking to Delphine's cheeks and wetting her lips. She rested her weight on her forearms and rested her hands on Cosima's thighs as she leant in again, asking in an undertone, "Are you all right with penetration, Cosima?"

"Shit, yes," Cosima gasped.

Feeling a little surge of excitement, Delphine teased Cosima's entrance with her middle finger as she circled Cosima's clit with her tongue, making her jerk suddenly. Delphine gently pushed one finger into Cosima, needing no preparation, and hearing her moan, was encouraged and slipped in another, her heart beating with the heady thrill of being inside Cosima.

Delphine used the fingers of her left hand to spread Cosima's labia and push back her clitoral hood, exposing more of her clitoris and carefully traced it with her tongue, making Cosima cry out and clutch at her hair desperately. Delphine slowly began to thrust her fingers in and out of Cosima, while using her tongue to tease her clit.

Cosima was panting heavily now, and Delphine's fingers were making wet sounds as they slipped in and out of Cosima rapidly, the sheets were growing damp and Cosima's muscles were coiling, her limbs were shuddering and she gasped, "Delphine, use your fingers and come up here," pushing her hips harder into Delphine's fingers, moaning.

Delphine pulled her mouth away from Cosima, sitting up and moving to one side of her. Using the fingers of her left hand to tease Cosima's clit, still fucking her with her other hand, it was only a few moments before Cosima cried out loudly, her hips jerked violently and after a second, liquid sprayed from her, soaking the sheets and making her shake with the force of her orgasm.  Delphine looked on in amazement, lifting her wings up and out of the way, fingers still thrusting in and out of the clone, Cosima shuddered once more, another splash of wetness left her and she sighed, easing her trembling limbs to the sodden sheets, breathing shakily.

Delphine spoke first, "...What was _that?_ "

Cosima, with much effort it seemed, looked over at her blearily, "That was an orgasm," she murmured, still coming down from it.

"I have heard of it, but never seen anything quite like it." Delphine said in wonder.

"Well," Cosima gasped, "You'll be seeing a lot more of those because I can't come properly without it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cosima breathed.

Delphine's heart actually hurt when she looked down at Cosima lying there, tattooed, pierced and, with her bird of the rainforest wings spread out under her, completely, utterly unique.

"You are beautiful, Cosima," she sighed.

Cosima grinned, "You're not so bad yourself," and leant up to kiss her.

"Cheeky," Delphine smiled against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are life blood
> 
> (I wish I was exaggerating)


End file.
